


高中生

by GuduPaopao



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuduPaopao/pseuds/GuduPaopao





	高中生

自从王俊凯上了高中，就好像有什么奇妙的开关被打开了一样。  
那种奇异的感觉王源也说不上来，只觉得王俊凯变得和以前好像有点不一样了。就比如说他身上渐渐地开始有一种莫名地气息，仿佛野兽即将捕猎时带有的气场，令人有种压迫感。但当王源和别人说起这个事情的时候，别人似乎都没有感受到和他相同的感觉，似乎感受到王俊凯变化的只有他王源一人。  
这天工作结束回到酒店，惯例是他们两人一间房。王源洗完了澡出来以后顺手把房门的插销给锁上以防观海突袭。带着一身水汽躺进被窝，王俊凯盯着屏幕的眼睛也没抬就伸手准确无误地摸到他的脑袋，揉了一下又收回手，只为确认他在卫生间里有没有吹干头发。  
“关灯，我困了。”王源说。  
王俊凯点了下屏幕，进度条才走到一半，时间也不是很晚，低头看了眼躺在身边的王源，才洗好澡，脸还红扑扑的，杏眸里含着水汽望着他。对视没超过2秒，王源又匆忙移开了视线。  
沉默了半晌，王俊凯也没关掉灯，视线还黏在屏幕上，只是早不知道走神到了哪里，直到王源想要再次提醒他关掉床头灯，王俊凯这才开口说：“王源儿，过来，我抱抱你。”说完他已经顺势朝王源张开了怀抱。  
“……我要睡觉。”  
“马上看完了，过来，我抱着你和你一块儿看。”  
王源也没有理由再拒绝，心里觉得抱一抱也没什么要紧，便靠了过去，王俊凯还坐着，他也只能半坐起来背倚着王俊凯，两人的腿在被子下缠在一起，一时间也没人去调整这个稍微有些别扭的姿势。  
两人用的是同一款酒店的沐浴露，这么一靠两人的气息也瞬间融合在了一起，但王源总是觉得王俊凯有哪里和他不一样，王俊凯贴着他耳畔呼出的气息令他感到心痒，耳朵也开始发烫，遂抬手不太自在地揉了揉自己的耳朵，想要把那阵心痒一起揉掉。  
王俊凯察觉到他的变化，忽然笑道：“王源儿你耳朵好红啊。”他更加贴近王源，温凉的唇瓣还碰触到王源发烫的耳廓，王源浑身酥软地说不出话来，稍稍仰起头深呼吸好像就能抵抗住一种奇怪但又熟悉的感觉聚集在腹部。  
谁料他这么一仰头，反而方便了王俊凯，王俊凯盯着近在眼前细腻的皮肤没忍住，伸出舌尖舔了舔，惹得王源浑身一个激灵，王源睡觉时穿着的T恤宽大，这一下子领口更往一侧滑落，王俊凯下巴压在他裸露的肩膀，一低头便能看到宽大的领口遮不住的褐色乳首。  
那天晚上两人之间好像发生了点什么，又好像什么也没发生。王俊凯后来也没对王源做什么，王源也一直清醒着，明白王俊凯在卫生间里待了多久，和自己的下面精神了多久。  
也多亏那天晚上，让王源明白了王俊凯对他究竟有哪里不一样。

 

初中生和高中生的差距还是挺大的，就那天晚上来说，王源觉得自己心神不定的像个毛头小子，而王俊凯呼吸虽然乱，但比他就要镇定地多。也是吧，高中生之间的话题，应该是很多关于那个的吧。  
这样一想，经常在一起相处的王俊凯也开始有点陌生起来，王源虽然表面上不说，内心却是对王俊凯知道的那些东西充满了好奇。

休息的时候王俊凯在休息室里不知道又从哪里学来的游戏，教了王源让王源一个人在那边纠结，自己则站在一旁掏出手机拍下王源的模样。  
王俊凯偷偷摸摸的动作王源其实是看在眼里的，没阻止的原因是因为王源也好奇自己那个时候是个什么样子，就趁着回酒店王俊凯洗澡的时候开王俊凯的相册看。  
看完那几张虽然模糊不清但很好笑的照片，王源也没删掉，只是习惯性地往前翻了几页，流畅的动作忽然一顿，连呼吸都静止了。  
手机上显示的一张图，是一个男生正在亲吻另一个男生的大腿内侧，看样子是网络图片，只是不知道为什么王俊凯给保存了，王源盯着图片，不知是不是错觉，图片上被亲吻的男生竟然和自己有些像。王源失神的这个时间，王俊凯已经洗完澡来到了他的身后，本来看王俊凯相册这件事情王源做得坦荡也没什么好隐瞒的，只是因为此时手机界面上正显示着那张图片才让王源这会儿有一种被王俊凯抓个正着的感觉，错愕地迅速转身面对王俊凯然后将手机藏到身后。  
王俊凯早就看到了他在看的东西，张了张口又不知道该说些什么，王源的指纹密码锁是他主动让王源录的，王源看他相册他也不会说什么，只是恰巧被王源看到了那张图让他有一点点恼羞成怒而已。  
王俊凯从王源手上夺过手机，看王源像个没事人一样坐回床上，也不知红透的耳朵早就出卖了他的故作镇静，王源扣了扣手，两人对视，王源嘟囔了句：“王俊凯，你脸好红。”  
“小孩子你懂什么！”  
“……初三也不小了。”王源像个认错的孩子，但说出的话并没有带着歉意，反而堵得王俊凯没话说，抓了抓鬓角，又问道，“王俊凯，你们高中生经常聊这些吗？”  
“啊？”  
“就那张图片，那种。”  
王俊凯脸也更红了，王源这么直白地问让他变得局促：“你别乱想，我可是很认真地在念书。”  
“好吧。”王源有些无奈，心想我也没说你没认真念书啊，“那你试过吗？”  
在王俊凯看来王源说这些话的时候简直就像是在挑战他的威信，于是不甘地反驳：“你想试啊？”  
他以为王源这个年纪不太懂这些，听他这么说一定会害羞，谁料王源一听他这句话眼睛一亮，小幅度地点了点头，还加了句：“我只和你试啊，你要弄我难受了我就不理你了。”  
王俊凯只觉得浑身的气血都涌上了脸，气急败坏地说了句：“你也不准和别人。”然后冲到门口去把插销给拴上后才又回到王源面前。  
王源这会儿也站了起来，手垂在身侧，两人连对视都不敢，尴尬得不知所措。  
王俊凯飞快地俯下身在王源嘴角旁亲了一下，其实是想亲嘴的，只是速度太快没找准位置，亲歪了，他没好意思说，便舔了舔嘴唇后又俯身在王源唇上亲了一下，站直了身子问：“……什么感觉？”  
王源喉咙里嗯嗯唔唔半天，才吐出一句：“太快了，再来一下。”  
王俊凯抓着王源垂在身侧的手，弯腰亲他，这次没急着移开，是停着没动。王源感受着唇上不属于自己的温度，小心翼翼张了张嘴，舌头轻轻舔了一下王俊凯的。有了王源的主动，王俊凯才敢学着自己在电视剧上看到的样子，也伸出舌头探进王源的口腔，舔了舔，像试探味道。  
舔到王源软软的舌头那个瞬间，王俊凯仿佛吃到了最新鲜的一颗青梅，满口生津，有些急躁地伸手环住王源的腰将人压向自己，生涩地和王源交缠在一起。  
都是第一次的体验，吻没有持续多久，也因为贴得太紧，两人都感受到了彼此的反应，王俊凯问王源有没有给自己解决过，王源白了他一眼，说自己可是正常的青春期男生。  
“那……我给你弄，好不好？”  
这种话直接地问出来王源都有点不知所措了，只能愣愣地点点头，又羞耻得想立刻摇摇头，不过王俊凯没给他摇头的机会，就像平时玩摔跤一样把他翻了个身，让他双手肘撑在床头柜，又从旁边拖过一个垫脚凳让王源站在上面，下半身就高了一些。  
王俊凯的身形也很快地覆了上去，王源不太习惯这个样子，挺了挺腰想要把王俊凯顶开一点，谁料屁股蹭到王俊凯已经硬起来的地方反而让王俊凯更加兴奋了。  
王俊凯说王源你好厉害，言下之意是指王源会令他兴奋，其实王源想说不弄了，太羞耻了，但已经习惯顺着王俊凯他一时之间不知道要怎么拒绝，更何况自己心里面也有隐隐的期待。  
王俊凯从后面脱下王源的裤子，没急着脱下王源的内裤，而是手绕到前面去兜住王源也已经硬起来的地方，听到王源喉咙里的闷哼，王俊凯吻他的耳朵说想听他叫出来。  
王源咬着嘴唇懒得理他，下身不自觉地开始在王俊凯手里蹭，王俊凯察觉到了，便脱掉了他的内裤，手环成个圈握住王源的阴茎上下撸动。  
空着的那只手也不闲着，王俊凯脱了自己的裤子露出那根东西，让王源并拢双腿。  
王源现在脑袋一片空白，王俊凯的话他也是左耳朵进右耳朵出，王俊凯让他并拢双腿，他还没给出回应，让王俊凯给他揉了会儿便忍不住射了出来，紧张却又舒服到脚趾都痉挛，白色的液体落了些许在王俊凯的手心。  
王俊凯在他身后的变化他也感受得真切，渐深的喘息，和坚硬滚烫贴着他大腿内侧的阴茎。王俊凯把手心的那些东西抹在了他大腿内侧，让他并拢双腿，王源这才明白他的意图，乖乖并拢了腿，王俊凯滚热的下体从他腿缝间插进来，让他忽然有一种被王俊凯贯穿了的错觉。  
阴茎在腿缝间抽插，马眼溢出的液体让王源的腿间更加黏腻，此时此刻下半身已经湿淋淋的，糟糕得不像话。王俊凯不断顶撞着下半身，看王源难耐地扬起头，下颌到脖子拉出一条好看的曲线，鬓角冒出的汗珠顺着脸颊滚落，滑过脖颈，滑进宽大的衣领里。  
王俊凯盯着那滴汗珠，视线也滑进了王源的衣领里，原本桎梏着王源腰的双手向上游走，掐住了乳首，小小的乳珠在指尖按压，渐渐挺立。  
即使是王俊凯本人也没法解释现下自己对王源做的这些事情，这些也都是他的第一次尝试，但面对着自己喜欢的人，一切好像都是无师自通，他看着王源，他的笑，他声音，他的喘息……就让他很想对王源做这些事情。  
王源到底是没有忍住，形状姣好的嘴唇渐渐露出喘息嘤咛，王俊凯在他身上的动作就像是点了火，燥热得不行，汗水不断往外冒，加上腿间的湿腻，让他整个人像是从水里面捞起来一般。  
王源觉得自己好像要疯掉了，王俊凯在他腿间射出的那一瞬间，温凉的白色液体顺着他的大腿下滑，他紧闭着双眼，快感反而在他体内放大，王俊凯把他抱在怀里让他面对着他，亲吻着他泛红的眼尾  
王源现在连合拢双腿的力气都没有，还露在外面的性器，王源觉得有点委屈，但发生的一切又令他有些满足。事后王俊凯给他找出干净的衣物换上，裹了被子，两人紧紧相拥，王俊凯揉着他松软的头发，哄着他陷入睡眠。

 

END


End file.
